Adolf Hitler
" |POD = February 19, 1943 |type of appearance = Direct}} " |POD = C. 1940 |type of appearance = Posthoumous references}} " |POD = |type of appearance = Contemporary references}} " |POD = c. 1931 |type of appearance = Direct POV}} Adolf Hitler (1889-1945) was chancellor of Germany from 1933 until his death, and, from 1934 until his death, he was the Führer (Leader) of Germany. He was also the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei or NSDAP), the Nazi Party. Hitler gained power during Germany's period of crisis following World War I. He pursued an aggressive foreign policy with the intention of expanding German Lebensraum (living space). This policy saw the annexation of Austria and Czechoslovakia before the invasion of Poland forced the Allies to act in 1939, touching off World War II. However, Germany was able to subdue France and the Low Countries in 1940, and force Britain off the continent. The following year, Germany invaded the Soviet Union. This proved to be Hitler's ultimate undoing, as German forces were not able to subdue the country before the onset of winter. The next three years saw the slow grinding down of Germany's military. Concurrently, after Japan, Germany's ally, attacked the United States in December, 1941, Germany also declared war on the US. The United States followed a policy of Europe first, engaging Germany military, in concert with Britain, in North Africa and then Italy. In 1944, a joint British-American-Canadian expeditionary force invaded Normandy, France. Germany was now caught in a vice, as the Anglo-Americans pushed from the west, and the Soviets pushed from the east, until 1945, when Germany was overrun, and Hitler committed suicide. Central to Hitler's worldview was race. Hitler held that the Aryans were the master race, and all others were inferior. Slavs would become subservient to German Aryans. Jews would be destroyed. To this end, Hitler initiated the Holocaust, which would eventually claim nearly 6 million Jews, along with the lives of other groups deemed inferior. Adolf Hitler in The Man With the Iron Heart Adolf Hitler committed suicide in his bunker in April, 1945 as the Red Army drove on Berlin. While Germany fell, however, those loyal to Hitler fought on under the direction of Reinhard Heydrich in the form of the German Freedom Front.The Man With the Iron Heart, generally. Adolf Hitler in "Ready for the Fatherland" near Zaporozhye, Ukraine. Hours later, Manstein would shoot Hitler dead. (Ready for the Fatherland)]]Adolf Hitler (1889-1943) was killed by Field Marshal Erich von Manstein after unreasonably demanding that the general launch a doomed offensive. To make matters worse, Hitler had called Manstein a Jew. Without thinking, Manstein shot Hitler dead.See, e.g., Counting Up, Counting Down, pgs. 87-89. Adolf Hitler in Worldwar Adolf Hitler (1889-195?) had lead Germany to its zenith from 1939 until 1942. By the time of the arrival of the Race's Conquest Fleet, he was engaged in wars with most of the other great Earth powers, including the Soviet Union, the United States, and Britain. He was also supporting Japan in its wars against the United States and China. Though Germany had made great strides early in the war on most fronts, it was outnumbered and in all likelihood would have found it harder and harder to defeat the Allied Forces as the war progressed. announce the founding of the Axis]]This all ceased to matter when the Race invaded Earth and World War II was aborted. At this point Germany joined all other human powers in resisting the alien invasion. For the next two years Hitler led Germany through a period of military desperation during which German physicists, led by Kurt Diebner, developed the atomic bomb. This invention forced Atvar to include Germany in a summit meeting called in Cairo. at Berchtesgadden in 1942 to discuss resistance to the Race]]Hitler sent Joachim von Ribbentrop to represent Germany at this meeting with orders to make very aggressive demands of the Race. These included the restoration of all territories conquered by Germany early in World War II except Poland; recognition of the German right to annex Italy; and recognitions of the sovereignties of Finland, Sweden, Switzerland, Slovakia, Hungary, and Romania, all of which became German client states. Hitler continued to serve as Chancellor until his death, at which point he was succeeded in that position by Heinrich Himmler. He did not live to see the arrival of the Race's Colonization Fleet. Although Hitler's leadership saw both the restoration of Germany's military might lost in World War I and its recovery from the economic catastrophes which marked the Weimar Republic, he was a cruel and brutal dictator. Perhaps his greatest crimes were a series of genocides against those deemed Untermenschen, most famously the Jews. These were made to suffer a wide variety of atrocities, from loss of citizenship and property, to imprisonment, to extermination in concentration camps. Though other humans allied with Hitler out of necessity when the Race invaded, it is safe to say that he was the most despised man on Earth when he lived. Hitler, along with Joseph Stalin, most closely resembled of all the Tosevite "not-emperors" the Race's conception of a true "emperor". However, neither man had any hereditary claim to their position, which explained, from the Race's perspective, why both ruled through terror and force. Adolf Hitler in In the Presence of Mine Enemies '' '''Adolf Hitler' (1889-196?) was the first and greatest Führer of the Greater German Reich. He lead his country to victory in the Second World War, expanding Germany's empire throughout Europe, including the conquest and defeat of the Soviet Union and Britain. All of the major government offices and buildings in Berlin lined Adolf Hitler Platz. While Hitler was responsible for the largest empire the world had ever seen, he inadvertently planted the seeds for that empire's demise. In the First Edition of his poltical tract, Mein Kampf, Hitler espoused the virtues of the party democractically electing the Führer. After World War II, Hitler oversaw the revision of Mein Kampf to remove that language. Nonetheless, in 2010, upon the death of the third Führer, Kurt Haldweim, the British Union of Fascists harkened back to the First Edition. Fourth Führer Heinz Buckliger espoused the virtues of the First Edition. Hitler was also responsible for the Reich's policy of eradicating the Jews. For seven decades, Germany and its allies slaughtered any Jews they could find within and without their borders. Despite Hitler's best efforts, Jews survived, hiding in plain sight, long after Hitler's death.In the Presence of Mine Enemies, generally. Many Germans emulated Hitler's type of moustache. However, in time this came to be considered a bit old-fashoned, and by 2010 such moustaches were seen mainly among old, white haired men. Adolf Hitler in "Shtetl Days" During and after the War of Retribution, Adolf Hitler, the First Führer of the Greater German Reich, oversaw the destruction of the Jews and other undesirables. Over a century later, actor Veit Harlan reflected that Hitler's works were still present in the Thousand Year Reich he'd built. Adolf Hitler in The War That Came Early Adolf Hitler 'was chancellor of [[Germany (The War That Came Early)|the German ''Reich]] from 1933; from 1934, he was also the Führer (Leader) of Germany. He was also the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei or NSDAP), the Nazi Party. On September 29, 1938, Hitler was holding diplomatic talks with Neville Chamberlain of Great Britain, Edouard Daladier of the French Republic, and Benito Mussolini of Italy at the Munich Conference. Hitler was actually very unhappy with this turn of events; he'd wanted to provoke a showdown with Germany's enemies, but Chamberlain's decision to hand over the Sudetenland left Hitler with no alternative but to accept it. Privately, Hitler was also disappointed with Mussolini, who'd been critical in assembling the Conference. Only Marshall José Sanjurjo, Hitler reflected, truly understood the need for aggressive actions. However, fortune soon went Hitler's way, when came news of the murder of Konrad Henlein on German soil by a Czech citizen. Though he had nothing to do with the crime, and as far as he knew no one else under his orders did either, Hitler took advantage of it to declare war on Czechoslovakia on the spot, in front of his distinguished and horrified foreign guests. Germany attacked Czechoslovakia within days. In response, Britain, France, and the Soviet Union declared war on Germany. French forces did invade Germany, but the reponse of the Western Allied Forces was hardly aggressive. The Soviet Union, which had been engaged in a proxy war with Germany in Spain, did actively aerial bomb German positions in Czechoslovakia, but did not share a border with its ally. Thus, Czechoslovakia fell within a month. Hitler next turned his attention more fully west. He ordered the invasion and occupation the Netherlands, Luxembourg, and Belgium. By the early months of 1939, the three countries had fallen, and German forces were pounding France itself. Despite these successes, a group of generals were discovered to have been contemplating a coup against Hitler in 1939. The extent of the plot was kept from the German people, including the Wehrmacht. While the apprenhension of these generals did not overtly impact the German offensive, it did heighten Hitler's paranoia, and he gave the SS free-reign to investigate the military. In the Spring of 1939, the German advance into France was halted outside of Paris. Soon, German troops were beginning to fall back. Concurrently, the Soviet Union declared war on Poland, which immediately sought an alliance with Germany, which reopened an eastern front. German troops continued to pull out of France, and only through the tenacity of the Poles were the Soviets stymied. Despite this, Hitler remained defiant, and ordered an invasion of Denmark (which, completely taken by surprise, fell in days) and then Norway (which immediately fought, with help from Britain and France). By the end of the year Scandinavia and the East were more or less secure, but the situation continued to worsen in France where the German troops were pushed almost to the border with Belgium. Another coup attempt was launched, prompting the SS to conduct a second, more violent crackdown on the Wehrmacht that took the shooting to Germany itself and made civilians reminisce about the collapse of the Kaiser's Empire in 1918. Hitler still stood defiant nonetheless, and conducted a massive rally in Münster despite being aware that the city was a recurrent target of the RAF and the French Air Force. In 1940, Hitler's fortunes changed dramatically for the better when he sent his deputy, Rudolf Hess into Britain. Here, Hess was able to convince the goverments of both Britain and France to end their war and arrange a new alliance where in Britain and France joined Germany inn it's war against the Soviet Union. Concurrently, Hitler announced plans to force the Jews in the former Czechoslovakia in to ghettoes. Adolf Hitler in "Joe Steele" '''Adolf Hitler (1889-1945) and US President Joe Steele shared a deep and abiding hatred of each other for most of the 1930s. Steele used Hitler and Nazism as tools to denounce his enemies; investigations of Steele's critics very often turned up "ties" to Hitler. However, both were content to saber-rattle at each other until World War II broke out. Steele, realizing how little distance there was between the U.S. and Europe, began sending financial aid to Britain, and then the Soviet Union, until the US entered the war in 1941. In 1943, the German army was crushed at Trotskygrad. The following year, the US and Britain invaded Europe. Germany was quickly crushed between the Soviet hammer and the Western anvil. In 1945, Hitler committed suicide. Adolf Hitler in "Uncle Alf" Feldwebel Adolf Hitler of the German Feldgendarmerie was sent to Lille, in occupied France in 1929, with orders to capture communist agitator Jacques Doirot. He shared his experiences in letters to his niece, Angela Raubal. In Hitler's view, the French were a degraded race, and deserved their defeat in the war of 1914. But Hitler was also disgusted with how complacent and corrupt the local German officers in Lille had become. Under the guise of a traveler from Belgium, Hitler was able to get a lead on Doirot. Nonetheless, he had to overcome the laziness of a fat sergeant, and convince Brigadier Englehardt to raid a meeting at the residence of fortune-teller Madame Lea. Hitler fanatically believed Doirot would be there, although he had no direct evidence of this, but willingly put his career on the line. Hitler's confidence in himself was justified; Doirot was present, and Hitler was able to arrest the subversive gathering nearly single-handedly. Adolf Hitler in Southern Victory Adolf Hitler was a sergeant in the army of Germany. He served in the Great War and was awarded the Iron Cross, First Degree--which was rarely given to enlisted men. He accompanied Heinz Guderian to Canada in the 1920s and met Irving Morrell. During his brief visit to Morrell's office (during which he did not give his name), he expressed virulent hate for the Jews. He alienated Morrell's Jewish aide, Ike Horwitz, who (privately) said to Morrell that the sergeant reminded him of Jake Featherston. Literary Comment While Hitler is not named in the text, Turtledove has admitted that the character is indeed Hitler. Adolf Hitler in Crosstime Traffic Adolf Hitler in Curious Notions In an alternate where Germany won a war similar to World War I, Adolf Hitler lived out his life in total obscurity. When Lawrence Gomes commented that Hitler's irrelevance in that particular world wasn't a bad thing, his son Paul reflexively responded that the world still wasn't good. Adolf Hitler in The Gladiator In an alternate where the Soviet Union triumphed in the Cold War, Adolf Hitler was a sort of historical bogeyman. Gianfranco Mazzilli was given a homework assignment to write a canto imitating Dante Alighieri's Inferno. One canto was to be devoted to a fascist; Gianfranco chose Hitler, placing him at the center of Hell, as Hitler had betrayed several parties. He privately noted that almost everyone in the class would probably choose Hitler. Refernces Category:Artists Category:Assassinations (Fictional Work) Category:Austrians Category:Authors of Non-Fiction Category:Convicted Criminals Category:Deaths by Firearm (Fictional Work) Category:Deaths by Firearm (OTL) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Curious Notions Characters Category:Dictators (Alternate Timeline) Category:Dictators (OTL) Category:Former POVs Category:Führers of the Greater German Reich Category:German Chancellors (Alternate Timeline) Category:German Chancellors (OTL) Category:Germans Category:The Gladiator Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Holocaust Category:Joe Steele Characters Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Characters Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Characters Category:Nazis (OTL) Category:People Born in Austria-Hungary Category:Persons of Unclear Religious Affiliation Category:Police Officers Category:POVs Category:Ready for the Fatherland Characters Category:Shtetl Days Characters Category:Soldiers of the Great War Category:Soldiers of World War I Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:Suicides (OTL) Category:Uncle Alf Category:Unnamed Historical Figures Category:The War That Came Early Characters Category:Widowed People Category:Would-Be Assassinations (Fictional Work) Category:Would-Be Assassinations (OTL) Category:Worldwar Characters